<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Got Confident by MyEuphoria20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585970">Someone Got Confident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEuphoria20/pseuds/MyEuphoria20'>MyEuphoria20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, bts - Freeform, txt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEuphoria20/pseuds/MyEuphoria20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Hit has everyone easing back into work after quarantine ends, which gives the boys a lot of free time and you are finally allowed to visit after 3 months.</p>
<p>Tomorrow by Together just released "PUMA" and you aren't prepared for the effect that Yeonjun's new look has on you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun | Yeonjun &amp; Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone Got Confident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! This is my first fic on this site. I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I snuggled closer to Jin on the couch. Around us the rest of the BTS boys were stretched out on various pieces of furniture, most with snacks. Jungkook and Jimin both laid on the floor, Jungkook’s head in the older boy’s lap. Yoongi and Hoseok shared a small couch and a popcorn bowl. Namjoon and Taehyung both sat on the floor, their backs up against the couch that Jin and I shared. Big Hit was still easing everyone back into work because of quarantine so the boys had a lot of free time. I was also allowed to come visit for the first time in over three months, so Jin and I were taking advantage of every minute we had before he had to go back to his hectic schedule. Currently we were all waiting for a certain televised comeback.</p><p>“THE BABIES!” squeaked Jimin as TXT took the stage.</p><p>About two hours prior, the “babies” (who were in fact towering over the rest of us) had come strutting through the common area (a kitchen/living room area that separated each group’s section of the living quarters), decked out in their outfits for their new single, “PUMA”. I honestly didn’t think people could grow so fast in such a short period of time, but here they were, even taller than I remembered them being and dressed in…faux leather.</p><p>“Wow, guys.” I looked over their outfits as each member did a goofy spin to show off. Their smiles clashing with the new “bad boy” concept look.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Beomgyu bounced up and down, excitedly.</p><p>“Yea, it’s nice. It’s…different than your previous concepts.” I giggled thinking of the contrast between TXT and BTS’ first debuts.</p><p>Yeonjun slid up to me. “I’m excited to show off a side of us you haven’t seen before.” His voice had stayed lighthearted, but his eyes were intense, and I immediately felt my heart thudding in my chest. <em>Goodness gracious</em>.</p><p>“I can see that…”</p><p>Yeonjun’s new neon yellow hair and light colored contacts paired with all the leather made him look dangerous. His eyes stayed in the back of my mind after they left. <em>Someone got confident</em>. I thought to myself as the boys and I got comfy in front of the TV. <em>He must have been getting into character for the performance</em>. We all sat up when TXT took the stage.</p><p>I was not prepared.</p><p>Yeonjun jumped on Soobin and Kai’s backs and looked dead into the camera. <em>Oh…shit. </em>I immediately felt my thighs squeeze together and I didn’t relax for the entire performance, his face was too intense and every move he made, made me squirm around. His rap part came and the heart attack inducing stare returned, the studio camera never cutting away. I cursed again to myself, hoping Jin didn’t notice. I knew that realistically, Jin would not care if I thought someone else was attractive – as long as I didn’t act on it, of course – but it still made me feel guilty. Especially since the performance was having such a strong effect on me. <em>Never would I have thought that those boys would look like that</em>. Even though I knew better, almost all idol groups did a sexy concept at least once. <em>But still</em>.</p><p>The performance continued to play through my mind later into the night. Everyone had retired to their bedrooms. I sat, cross legged on Jin’s bed, in my PJ’s – an over sized band tee - and stared off into space thinking about every move Yeonjun had made.</p><p>Jin turned to his dresser and pulled out a tee shirt and sweatpants for bed. “So…” He pulled his shirt off. “What did you think of the performance?”</p><p>I felt my face get hot, thank god he wasn’t looking directly at me. “It was…different.” I tried to laugh lightheartedly. “They’ve grown quite a bit since I saw them last.”</p><p>Jin, dressed in his PJ’s, crawled on to the bed beside me. “You seemed pretty into it.” This time he was looking directly into my eyes.</p><p>“Uhhhh…”</p><p>“Did you forget you were sitting right next to me?” Jin smirked. “I know how you get when you see something you like.”</p><p><em>Shit</em>. I’m sure my face was redder than a severe sunburn. <em>What the hell do I say? Is he upset? He doesn’t look upset. Wait…why doesn’t he look upset.</em></p><p>“Who were you looking at?” Jin maintained eye contact and I felt like my heart would burst at any second.</p><p>“Yeonjun.” I realized I couldn’t brush it off.</p><p>Jin nodded and finally looked away, I internally breathed a sigh of relief. “He was looking at you earlier.”</p><p>This time I did laugh genuinely. “He was getting into character I’m sure.”</p><p>“That’s not what I saw.” Jin turned back to look at me again. “He kept staring at you, from the second they walked into the room.”</p><p>“That can’t be right…” I tried to think back at my earlier interaction with them, <em>was Yeonjun staring at me</em>?</p><p>“Why couldn’t it be? You’re really attractive.” Jin brow furrowed.</p><p>“I mean, I don’t know.” A thousand thoughts sped through my head. “Why are you so focused on this? Are you upset?”</p><p>“Actually, I thought it was charming when Yeonjun couldn’t stop staring at you.” Jin rolled on to his back and looked at the ceiling. “Then I felt you squirming around during the performance and I thought...”</p><p><em>What. What did he think?</em> I prepared myself for the worst.</p><p>“How sexy it would be to watch you two.”</p><p><em>Fucking what now?</em> “Watch us what?” I barely stuttered out.</p><p>“Mess around.” Jin rolled on his side to look at me, his smirk returned. “The thought of watching you two together…I don’t know…sounds like fun.” He busted into laughter. “You look horrified.”</p><p>I picked up a pillow and smacked him with it. “You scared me! I thought…I don’t know…but not that!”</p><p>Jin laughed more. “Are you opposed?”</p><p>I stopped hitting him to think. “I don’t know, now that I’m <em>really</em> thinking about it…it kind of feels like robbing the cradle.”</p><p>“But you’re only 3 years older than him. And he’s an adult too.”</p><p>“I know but…it’s Yeonjun! Who couldn’t even look me in the eye less than a year ago!”</p><p>Jin smiled. “Believe me…he’s become much more experienced since then.”</p><p>My head snapped up. “Experienced??”</p><p>“Oh yea.” Jin started laughing again. “Things have been shared with me.”</p><p>“Good lord.” I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Okay, say we were to do this…propose this. What even would this be?” I never considered Jin and my relationship to be vanilla, but we had never had a three some before. And I had always imagined that it would be with another girl than a guy. I had no idea what kind of territory I was stepping into.</p><p>“Well…I’m not sure how I feel about him…actually fucking you.” Jin’s tone was so casual even though what he was saying was far from it. “And I don’t want to join in or anything. Just watch.”</p><p>I nodded slowly. “Okay…so…I mean I’m down, I think.” To be honest, I still couldn’t believe this was happening, but part of me was getting pretty excited thinking about it.</p><p>“Really? You don’t have to. It’s just an idea I had.”</p><p>“Yea, I’m in.” I felt my face start to get hot again. “Though I do <em>not</em> think I can handle asking him about it.”</p><p>Jin laughed again. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>***</p><p>I struggled to hold in my laughter as Jungkook and Jimin tacked a white bedsheet to the wall; or rather, Jungkook balanced on a stool while Jimin shouted directions at the younger member.</p><p>“It needs to go up higher to the left!” Jimin’s hands were planted on his hips.</p><p>“Oh, here?” Jungkook giggled as he held the corner of the sheet to the lower right.</p><p>“Asshole! Just put it where I said!”</p><p>“He-e-re?” Jungkook laughed so hard he struggled to get the word out.</p><p>We, the BTS boys and I, were throwing a surprise comeback party for TXT and, as per usual, Jimin had thrown himself in, organizing and decorating. And we were all terrible for not showing the same enthusiasm. Jimin’s ultimate decoration plan, playing the music video for “PUMA” on loop (silently) through a projector, sounded really cool in theory. At this rate, though, we may not be able to see it in action, or Jungkook alive for that matter.</p><p>I quietly exited the living room, I already helped to put chips in bowls for the party and I wanted to slide away before Jimin gave me another job. Entering the private bathroom connected to Jin’s bedroom, I groaned looking at my razor. We didn’t know for sure if Yeonjun would be interested in our idea, okay more like <em>I </em>wasn’t sure – Jin seemed certain that Yeonjun was interested. But I wasn’t about to be wrong and not be prepared for any future “activities”. <em>It’s just SO much effort!</em></p><p>An hour later, I was freshly showered and shaved. Because of quarantine, it had been awhile since I dressed up and put makeup on. <em>At least this party is an excuse to feel like a human again</em>. I thought as I finished curling my hair. I felt even better once the entire “getting ready” process was finished; I had packed a black, skater dress and new converse sneakers and felt more than just like a human again. <em>I actually feel pretty sexy right now</em>. I giggled internally. <em>Who would’ve thought</em>.</p><p>Jin felt the same way.</p><p>He goofily slid over to me, a drink in hand. “Hey beautiful, you doing anything tonight?”</p><p>“You tell me.” I winked back.</p><p>“I’m going to wait a bit before talking to him, you know how awkward parties are in the beginning.”</p><p>“I’ll start pushing booze now.” I picked up a few bottles of whatever was in the refrigerator and walked over to TXT, who were all gawking at their music video playing on the wall. “Drinks?” I handed the bottles over to the boys, who didn’t look away from the wall. “Seriously, you guys are really talented. I hope you know that.”</p><p>Soobin finally looked over at me and smiled. “Thank you, that means a lot. It’s still a little weird seeing ourselves projected on a wall.”</p><p>“Jimin made Jungkook work very hard on that.” We both laughed.</p><p>After maybe an hour, enough booze had been consumed that everyone seemed a little looser. The party was small, only a few idols not signed under Big Hit were present – most likely friends of Jungkook and Suga. For introverted guys, those two certainly had connections with other idol groups. I was sitting on the arm of the couch where Jin was, laughing and catching up with some of the producers that worked with the boys.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.” Jin squeezed my arm and got up from the couch. It didn’t immediately occur to me why, until I spotted him and Yeonjun talking in a darker corner of the common area. My heart rate sped up knowing what they were possibly talking about. Yeonjun’s head snapped to look in my direction and I quickly looked away and took a sip of my drink. I was tragically shy, no matter how much experience I had with Jin. <em>Good thing Jin is handling this</em>.</p><p>I suddenly realized how hot it felt in the room just then. <em>Maybe it would be good to take a lap and gather my thoughts</em>. I excused myself from the group I was talking with and walked out of the main common area; there was a sitting area separate from the living room/kitchen perfect for introverts to get a breather.</p><p>Before I reached the chairs, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. “Hey…” Yeonjun’s voice made me shiver. Thank god it was practically pitch black in here.</p><p>“Hey, Yeonjun.” I tried to keep my voice steady. “I’m assuming Jin talked to you about…?”</p><p>Before I could finish my sentence, I was pulled backwards up against him and we both backed up until Yeonjun’s back hit a wall. “He did.” His tone changed drastically, became darker…and I felt its effects between my legs.</p><p>“I take it you’re interested?” my breathing hitched; I can’t believe he’s having this kind of effect on me – without hardly doing anything.</p><p>His hands start trailing up my thighs, his right hand staying low while his left hand traveled up to my chest, his fingers slipping under the top of my dress and lightly circling my left breast. His right hand found its way under my dress to my panties.</p><p>“Oh shit.” I pressed myself harder against Yeonjun. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”</p><p>“You talk a lot.” He whispered into my ear, his voice low. “Wonder if I can do anything to fix that?”</p><p>I couldn’t stop the low moan that escaped my lips. <em>This boy</em>. Then my eyes snapped open and I peeled away from his grasp. “Wait. Wait. We’re supposed to do stuff with Jin here.” I turned to face him, only making out an outline of his features in the shadows.</p><p>He put his hands up defensively. “Don’t worry. He told me to find you.” I caught a devious sparkle in his eyes and my breath caught. “We’re going to all get together in your room after the party.” He stood up straight and stepped close to me again, his chest pressing against mine. He looked down at me with a smirk. “I’ll see you later.” And like that, he was gone.</p><p>
  <em>Someone got <strong>really</strong> confident…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>